Hunter Wakefield
Name= Hunter Wakefield Gender= Male D.O.B= August 19 2006 Age= 12 Species = Human Race = Biracial Occupation = Youtuber (Since October 9 2016) = Middle School Student Channels = Hunter Wakefield (October 9 2016-October 9 2016), THA DABBING PANDA 101 (October 19 2017-Present) Family = Heather Wakefield (Mother) Anthony Wakefield (Father) Tony Wakefield (Half-Brother) Jarit Wakefield (Half-Brother) Niomi Wakefield (Niece via Tony) Gabriel Wakefield (Nephew via Tony) Jr Wakefield (Nephew via Jarit) Benjamin Wakefield (Nephew via Tony) Danielle Wakefield (Niece via Tony) Kimberley Wakefield (Niece via Jarit) Janis Wakefield (Paternal Grandmother deceased) Patricia Crumble (Great-Grandmother) Whitney Hewing (Sister-in-law) Monique Wells (Sister-in-law) Danti Marshmellow (Paternal Cousin) Elon Brazil-Wakefield (Paternal Cousin) Remy Ashley (Maternal Cousin) Tony (Dawn's son) (Maternal Cousin) Jess (Maternal Cousin-in-law) Matthew (2nd Cousin) YouTube Friends= THA GAMER KAT IS LAZY Zooneythebagel101 WeareGNT Heather Wakefield Hunter Wakefield also known as THA DABBING PANDA 101 on YouTube is a YouTuber and a middle school student who does YouTube in his free time. BIOGRAPHY * Hunter Thomas Wakefield was born on August 19th 2006 as a late child. Hunter, father Anthony (Born 1966) had two sons (Hunter's older half-brothers) Tony Jr and Jarit and was working at a foundry where he made medal but quit shortly after Hunter's birth but got the same job again in 2018. Hunter's mother Heather (Born 1969) was actually told she could not have kids by 3 different doctors but in January 2006 she found out by one of the same doctors she was 2 months pregnant. Heather worked as a school bus driver but did not go on maternity leave until July of 2006 when she was 8 months pregnant with Hunter. Heather quit her school bus job in 2011 but got the job again in 2018 at a different company but quit again the same year. Hunter lived alone with his mother but his parents moved back in together for Hunter. Hunter became an Uncle at 1 going on 2 years old when in June 2008 Hunter's brother Tony Jr had his first kid with his girlfriend. The baby was a girl who was named Niomi. Tony Jr and Whitney had another child who was a boy named Gabriel born September 2009 and 2 months in December 2009 later Hunter's mother brother Jarit had a child with his girlfriend Monique who was a boy named Jarit Jr. Tony Jr had 2 more children who are Hunter's nephew and niece Benjamin born July 2011 and Danille born May 2014. Hunter's brother Jarit had one more child Hunter's niece Kimberley born October 10 2017. Hunter's parents divorced in 2011 and after Hunter lived alone with his mother for 4 years until 2014 when his parents moved back in together. After 2 years Hunter and his parents moved to another apartment for 3 months in 2016 where Hunter made his first ever YouTube video called "Reporter gets hit by stop sign remake" which was uploaded in October of 2016 on Hunters old YouTube channel Hunter Wakefield which was his only video on there. Hunter and his mom moved in an apartment in December 2016 where he currently lives alone with his mother and his dad moved in with his grandma. Hunter made his first YouTube video on his current channel on October 19 2017 of his then 9 day old Niece Kimberley.